


Игроки и фигуры

by lady_garet



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ratings: G, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_garet/pseuds/lady_garet
Summary: Ферзь и Слон планируют новую миссию.





	Игроки и фигуры

**Author's Note:**

> Можно рассматривать, как пропущенную сцену к драме "Крашерс. Конь и Ран II"  
> Написано на ЗФБ-17 для команды "Vintage Anime"

Сегодня море было тихим. Волны не кидались в ярости на бетонные блоки пирса, они ласково накатывали и уходили почти без плеска. Казалось, море ластится к её стройным ногам, обутым в лакированные туфельки на невысоком каблучке. Рэйити не знал её настоящего имени, только кодовый позывной — Ферзь.

— Осторожно, здесь скользко.

Она крепко сжала его протянутую ладонь и, легко перескочив через торчащую арматуру, улыбнулась:

— Да ты настоящий джентльмен, Слон!.. Вон она — «Стальная Венера». Отсюда хорошо видно.

Рэйити устремил взгляд к горизонту: чуть дальше военных кораблей, стоящих на рейде, блестел в лучах солнца огромный пароход. Он уже несколько дней был тут, не пересекая акватории и не выходя из нейтральных вод. Время от времени небольшие катера подвозили к нему груз и гостей.

— Понятно. Значит, Король решил поручить эту миссию Крашерс?

Налетевший ветерок игриво растрепал её лиловые волосы, взметнул концы шёлкового шарфа. Рэйити тронул рукой очки, избавляясь от назойливых солнечных бликов, и снова перевёл взгляд на море. Громадный пароход отсюда казался игрушечным.

— Дело очень непростое. Есть подозрение, что на борту «Стальной Венеры» синтезируются запрещённые лекарства и наркотики. Пароход был построен как плавучий госпиталь, там есть и своя лаборатория. Но это не всё. Главный конструктор, создатель этого грандиозного проекта, попал в аварию и умер, так и не увидев рождение своего детища. Работу над «Стальной Венерой» завершил его помощник, который сейчас выдаёт себя за главного конструктора. Какой в этом смысл? В информации, полученной нами, слишком много белых пятен. Прежде, чем что-то предпринять, необходимо всё разузнать до конца. Слон, ты хорошо знаешь своих людей, что посоветуешь?

— Думаю, Конь справился бы с этим делом лучше других. Он аристократ, наследник древнего рода Хондзё. У него есть связи в кругах высшего общества. Воспользовавшись ими, можно было бы попытаться проникнуть на борт «Стальной Венеры», — Рэйити мягко усмехнулся и добавил: — А ещё Конь — джентльмен, он умеет держать себя в руках при любых обстоятельствах.

Ферзь рассмеялась. Родинка в уголке её губ приковывала всё внимание, слишком сложно было оторвать взгляд…

— Слон, ты играешь в опасные игры!

— Работать в Крашерс и не быть игроком невозможно.

— Я надеюсь, что личные отношения не повлияют на атмосферу в команде?

— Не беспокойся.

Ферзь умна и проницательна, от неё ничего невозможно скрыть. Рэйити давно заметил, что Конь ей нравится. И прекрасно понимал, что никогда не сможет конкурировать с ним за внимание той, кого считал идеалом. Но сегодня на душе было слишком хорошо! Можно позволить себе хоть ненадолго расстаться с маской офисного работника — немного ленивого сибарита и домоседа. Слон знал толк в женщинах, только мало кто об этом догадывался.

— Хорошо, я доверяю твоему выбору. Но у Коня нет напарника: Масато ещё не совсем здоров, а с новым Ладьёй — Раном — у него отношения не складываются. Мы не можем ставить под угрозу выполнение миссии.

— Позволь с тобой не согласиться, — улыбнулся Слон. — Мне кажется, Ран и Юси способны стать друзьями, у них слишком много общего. Да, Ран — не аристократ, но он игрок, для которого актуальны только высокие ставки: жизнь, честь, идеалы. На меньшее он не согласен. Не знаю, какие мотивы вынудили Рана примкнуть к нашей тайной организации, но Король отправил его на обучение к Сиону, а это о многом говорит.

— Ты прав. Сион — не просто мастер меча… Значит, думаешь, стоит дать этим двоим ещё один шанс наладить отношения?

— Думаю, да. В деле госпожи Сакакибары оба отлично проявили себя, даже несмотря на отсутствие взаимопонимания. Новая миссия подтолкнёт их к тому, чтобы скорее разобраться с личными противоречиями и перейти к более продуктивной работе. Но для страховки я всё равно пошлю с ними Пешку: этот обормот способен разрядить даже самую напряжённую атмосферу.

Ферзь задумчиво качнула головой. Их глаза встретились, и Рэйити потребовалось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отвести взгляд. Он был профессионалом, который никогда не ошибается. И если сердце этой женщины закрыто для него, то её доверие он сохранит, что бы ни случилось.

— Что передать Королю?

— Крашерс готовы выполнить эту миссию. Можешь на меня положиться.

— Тогда я вечером перешлю тебе все материалы, касающиеся «Стальной Венеры».

— Буду ждать.

Она помолчала, глядя в небо, где кружились белые чайки, а потом заметила тихо, словно обращаясь к самой себе:

— Так странно… Мы с тобой раньше никогда не играли в шахматы. Почему я сейчас вспомнила об этом?

Едва заметно улыбнувшись, Рэйити вместо ответа подал ей руку, помогая переступить опасно скользкое место. Пора было возвращаться в город.


End file.
